Trust Me
by nuttynat1000
Summary: Sam gets ill and has to spend downtime with Jack! What happens afterwards? PS Thanks for all the Reviews! I really appreciate it!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trust Me  
  
Author: Natalie Vickers  
  
Email:  
  
Archive: SJD yes ..... anyone else just ask  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Sequel: none but i might some more if you think its good enough  
  
Summary: Sam gets ill and has to spend her downtime with Jack  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."  
  
Feedback: Please but only constructive criticism!! btw this is my first fic so b nice!!  
  
Trust Me  
  
SG1 were over 4 hours late and general Hammond was starting to worry. Although the flagship team of the SGC were often late, this was only a routine scouting mission.  
Just then the alarm sounded and the technician announced,  
  
"Incoming wormhole. Its SG1 sir"  
  
"Open the iris" Hammond ordered.  
  
Colonel O'Neill came through first carrying an unconscious Major Carter in his arms. "Medic!" He screamed.  
  
Dr Jackson and Teal'c stumbled through backwards next, still shooting.  
  
"Close the iris!" General Hammond ordered. He then ran down the gate room to see how bad the Majors injuries were. She was laid out on a gurney was white as a sheet. She had a huge gaping wound on her abdomen, and there was a lot of blood.  
  
"We need to get her to surgery now sir!" Dr. Janet Frasier said.  
  
"Go!" Hammond replied. He then assessed the rest of SG1s condition.  
  
They were all covered in mud and had what looked like minor scrapes and bruises except Dr Jackson who had a large cut on his head. Colonel O'Neill looked shocked and also upset, as did Dr Jackson.  
  
"Debriefing in one hour people." They all nodded dumbly and headed off to the locker room  
  
Jack stood in the shower trying to clean all the mud off him, while thinking back over the mission. It was supposed to be just an ordinary scouting mission. How did it go so horribly wrong? General sure was gonna want a good explanation this time.  
He was so worried about Sam and couldn't wait to go and see her. He then realized he had only 10 minutes to get to the briefing room  
  
"Shit!" he swore loudly and hurriedly finished his shower.  
  
He got there just as General Hammond walked into the briefing room, still dripping wet from his shower.  
  
"I know you're all eager to check on Major Carter's condition," He looked pointedly at Jack, "but I need to know what happened."  
  
"Sir, to be honest I don't really know. It was supposed to be an uninhabited planet and for the first few hours everything went as planned."  
  
Flashback  
  
Sam was collecting her usual soil samples, with Colonel O'Neill, as usual, moaning in the background.  
  
"Have you finished yet Carter? Its only soil for crying out loud!" his tone reminded Sam of a 3 year old child, who was complaining about their bedtime.  
  
She grinned and said "No sir, not quite"  
  
"Well hurry up would ya?! I'm gonna check Danny hasn't done anything stupid," he then turned and walked off.  
  
Sam smiled and shook her head. Sometimes he really did remind her of a small child. It was just another reason that she loved him. Yep, Major Samantha Carter was in love with her commanding Officer. Not the best thing to do, but then you can't help who you fall in love with can you?  
  
Just then she heard sounds of gunfire and her radio came to life as the Colonel shouted  
  
"Get your ass over her Carter, we're leaving now!"  
  
The smile evaporated from her face as she grabbed her stuff, knocked the safety off her P-90 and ran towards where they had left Daniel.  
  
When she got there she saw Daniel unconscious on the floor and Teal'c and the Colonel shooting at what appeared to be....nothing.  
  
She ran over to them with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Sir with all due respect what the hell are you shooting at? There's nothing there!"  
  
"I know, it looks like nothing but trust me they're there. Just shoot Carter, You'll see."  
  
So she shot in the same direction as the Colonel and was amazed when she actually hit something. When the attack seemed to have stopped Jack said,  
  
"Carter go get Danny, Teal'c dial us home," Teal'c nodded and ran to the DHD, while Carter went to check on Daniel  
  
"Come on Daniel, wake up."  
  
He came round rather groggily and said,  
  
"Sam? What's going on?" She was just about to answer him when the Colonel screamed  
  
"Carter!" Sam turned round and saw some kind of blast coming towards them. She dove in the way to stop it hitting Daniel and passed out when it hit her.  
  
Jack ran towards them, knowing he could do nothing about it. she cant be dead, he thought, Please God don't let her be dead  
  
He picked her up in his arms, knowing instantly she had to be gotten back to the SGC immediately.  
  
"Danny, Teal'c, cover my back" Jack shouted as he ran towards the Stargate. His last thought before he went through was please let her be okay  
  
end flashback  
  
"And that's what happened sir," he finished "Do you agree with that Teal'c, Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked looking at the other two members of SG-1.  
  
"That is an accurate description GeneralHammond," Teal'c said. Daniel just nodded.  
  
"Can we go now please sir?" Jack asked, clearly desperate to go to the infirmary.  
  
The General nodded, "Dismissed."  
  
SG1 practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Janet, how is she?" Daniel asked when she came out of surgery.  
  
"She's stable for now, but when we were closing her wound we found that whatever was in that weapon, is eating away at her skin, like some kind of acid," the petite doctor couldn't look any of them in the face, " if it carries on, its going to be only days before all her skin is gone, I'm sorry," at this point Janet collapsed into sobs, knowing how painful this was going to be for her best friend.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Jack demanded, at the concern clearly showing in his eyes.  
  
"We're trying everything we can to neutralise it, but so far nothing has worked."  
  
"Oh, Janet" Daniel put his arms around her, and let her sob into his shoulder. Jack sat down, the shock evident on his face.  
  
"Can we see Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, unusual emotion showing on his face.  
  
"She's still unconscious, but I suppose so, just not for long," Janet recovered and went back to being a doctor, not a friend.  
  
She watched as they took places around Sam's bed. It seemed nothing would ever split them up. Especially not Sam and Jack, she thought watching the way he pulled up a chair and took her hand. They were, without a doubt, the closest team in the SGC.  
  
"Sir you really need to get some rest" Janet ordered. Colonel O'Neill had been sitting at Sam's bedside since she was brought home yesterday. Other SG teams were being sent back to the planet to see if they could find anything useful. SG1 didn't want to leave Sam.  
  
"Janet you know there's no point. I won't be able to sleep anyway," she knew Sam meant more to Jack then he could ever say because of the regulations. She also knew Sam felt the same way.  
  
"I know," She said quietly  
  
Daniel spent all the time he wasn't in the infirmary with Sam in the lab trying, in vain, to neutralise the acid that was eating away at Sam's skin.  
He had tried everything he could think of, and it didn't help that he wasn't the most scientific of people to start with. He had everyone in lab trying to help.  
Daniels head slumped forward onto the desk thinking, we need Sam to do this.  
  
Sam woke to find someone holding her hand. She tried to move and discovered that it was incredibly painful.  
  
She moaned and Jack looked up. "Hey," he said  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone ran over me in a ten ton truck," she admitted. "What happened?"  
  
"It'd probably be better if Janet explained that to you," from the look on his face she could tell something was really wrong. "I'll just go get her," he stood up, let go of her hand and stroked her cheek gently. Sam remembered being hit in the stomach with some kind of blast but surely it couldn't be that bad if she was here and awake?  
  
"Hey hon, how are you?"  
  
"Like I just told the Colonel, like someone ran over me in a ten ton truck. What's happening to me Janet?"  
  
Janet's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her best friend. She was still very pale which made her beautiful blue eyes stand out even more.  
  
"Oh honey I'm sorry. When they hit you with that blast it was carrying some sort of chemical........" When Janet had finished her story, Sam gazed up at her and whispered  
  
"I'm going to die aren't I?"  
  
When Jack and Daniel came back later, they could tell Sam had been crying.  
  
"Hey Sam," She gave them a watery smile.  
  
"Hey guys" Jacks heart broke watching the way she was trying to be strong for them. He went over to her bed and pulled her into his arms. She started sobbing loudly, and Jack pulled her away from him and said,  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me, I never would."  
  
"Neither would I, Sam," Daniel added.  
  
"Or I, MajorCarter," nobody had even realized Teal'c had come in. Sam felt proud to have three men who cared about her the way these did.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as she fell back to into unconsciousness, still in Jacks arms.  
  
Janet worked around the clock with Daniel, trying to help him.  
  
"Daniel, what did these people look like?" Janet asked suddenly.  
  
"They were invisible."  
  
"And did the weapons they used give off a yellowy-green kind of energy?"  
  
"Yeees, why?"  
  
She scrolled through something she was reading on the computer and pointed it out to him. "Look," she said excitedly. "It says that the Tok'ra have met these people before and have an antidote for what's happening to Sam!"  
  
Daniel read through it and a smile broke out on his face. "Then we'd better contact the Tok'ra"  
  
A week later Sam was recovered enough to go home. SG1 had taken turns in staying with her in the Infirmary to stop her from getting incredibly bored.  
  
"Now Sam, as I know you far too well I'm not letting you go home on your own because if I did you'd spend your two weeks downtime working," Sam blushed and looked away. "So I'm sending you home with the Colonel. He's the only one who would actually stop you working," Janet said.  
  
"Janet, I promise I'll look after myself."  
"My cabin not good enough for you Carter?" Jack interrupted her with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He was stood in the door way, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Its not that sir… hang on, we're going to your cabin? The one you've been threatening to take me for all these years?" Sam asked a shocked look on her face.  
  
"The one and the same," if Jack's grin got any bigger, Janet was sure it would split his face in half. She shook her head as the two continued bickering like small children, and Jack helped Sam out of the infirmary and to his car.  
  
"Don't forget to take your pills Sam!" Janet yelled after her.  
  
"We are going back to mine first aren't we sir?" she asked as they were getting in his 4x4.  
  
"Yes, but only so you can get some clothes and please, please call me Jack!" he replied.  
  
Sam smiled and said "Yes, Jack! But you have to call me Sam, not Carter"  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Sam grinned and settled back in her seat, looking forward to spending two whole weeks alone with Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Wow, this is great. I can see why you've been trying to get me up here for so long."  
  
It was a beautiful place. There was light snow on the ground and the lake was frozen over. It looked amazing, like something off a Christmas card.  
  
"Thank you. Glad ya like I," Sam could tell he was proud of the cabin from the smile on his face, and the way he almost looked embarrassed. "You can have my room, I'll sleep on the sofa."  
  
"No, its ok, I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"No way, you're the one who needs it most. And you're the guest"  
  
"Okay fine!" Sam sighed and gave in. There was no way she was ever going to win.  
  
"Wanna go grab some dinner?" Jack yelled from the kitchen  
  
"Yeah, sure just let me unpack my stuff," she shouted back.  
  
Ten minutes later they were walking towards the centre of town, Sam having changed into warmer clothes to walk in the snow.  
  
"So, what do you fancy?" Jack asked. "There's Mexican, Chinese, Indian....."  
  
"Mexican sounds good to me."  
  
"Good cos there's only really Mexican anyway," Sam raised her eyebrow at him and laughed. God it's good to hear her laugh, Jack thought, she doesn't laugh enough anymore She has the most infectious laugh ever and he couldn't help but joining in.  
  
As they entered the restaurant, the owner shouted "Hey Jack, long time no see."  
  
"Tony, sorry been busy at work"  
  
"Usual table for you and your friend?"  
  
"Thanks, that'd be great"  
  
They talked about everything and anything and Sam was amazed by how relaxed she felt with Jack. She was almost reluctant to leave but it was getting late and she'd already had 3....or maybe 4 beers too many. The minute she tried to get up she fell over almost instantly and Jack had to grab her arm to stop her from falling.  
  
"Janet's gonna kill you when she finds out you got me drunk," Sam giggled  
  
"Now Major, no giggling."  
  
This just made Sam giggle even more and this time Jack joined in. He put his arm around Sam's waist to stop her falling over and she did the same.  
  
"Y'know Jack, I love you," Okay, now he knew she was drunk.  
  
"Course ya do," he replied with an amused look on his face.  
  
"No, I really do" this time she was being serious. She stopped and said "I really do love you"  
  
"I know you do Sam, and I love you too, but there's nothing we can do cos of the regs"  
  
"Aren't I supposed to be the one who thinks too much?"  
  
"Yes but I care about you way too much to let you mess up your career because of me. I couldn't do that to you."  
"Not even if I wanted you too? General Hammond wants us to get together as much as everyone else. He understands, Jack."  
  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
  
"Daniel," she shrugged.  
  
"So your telling me we can be together without either one of us giving up the SGC?" a smile was beginning to show on his face  
  
"Hmmm....yep that would be it," Sam had a delighted smile, showing just how pleased she was. Jack laughed, picked her up, spun her round and kissed her. It was everything either had ever hoped for.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Sam looked up and said "It's snowing"  
  
Jack just smiled, still not believing that this beautiful woman was his and would give up everything for him.  
  
"Let's go home"  
  
They spent the night just holding each other, not wanting to do anything else just yet. They decided they had to tell General Hammond first.  
  
Jack woke up first with his arms wrapped around Sam's stomach and his head nestled into her hair. He noticed she smelt really good and lay there for 5 minutes just watching her. Then he got up to have a shower and make breakfast.  
  
When Sam woke up she could smell pancakes, and smiled when she remembered the night before. She stretched in bed then got up and nicked Jack's robe, as it was cold in the cabin.  
  
He heard her pad into the kitchen and greeted her "Morning."  
  
"Morning yourself," she smiled then yawned.  
  
"Have you seen it outside? I'm soooo gonna beat you at a snowball fight after breakfast."  
  
"Not a chance! I'm the best," she retorted  
  
The next two weeks were spent having fun in the snow and just general relaxation, just like Janet ordered. On the last day they were both sad to go back to their normal lives at the SGC but happy because they were finally going to talk to General Hammond. "Jack, how come I got stuck with you any way?" Sam asked as they were eating lunch for the last time at the cabin.  
  
"Cos Teal'c wanted to spend downtime with Rya'c and Daniels too spineless to stop you working anyway. So I was the natural choice. Are you complaining?!" he teased.  
  
"Course not! This has been the best two weeks of my life"  
  
"Mine too Sam, mine too"  
  
Two days later they were back at work, back at their normal lives. However the first thing they did was go to see the General.  
  
"Come in," he called from inside his office. Sam and Jack walked in holding hands and Jack said.  
"Now sir, don't be angry bu-"  
  
"You two finally got it together, didn't you?" the General had a delighted smile on his face.  
  
"Yes sir we did. And you don't have a problem with this AT all???????" Jack was very confused.  
  
"Not as long as you still behave professionally on missions, which I'm sure you will. I'm very pleased for you both. Dismissed"  
  
They walked out of the office, Jack very confused and Sam with a huge grin on her face  
  
"Told you so"  
  
The End 


	2. Friends

Now General Hammond knew about her and Jacks relationship, there were only a few people left to tell. And all those people were coming round tonight. In the last couple of weeks Sam had gradually moved more and more of her stuff into Jack's place. It seemed easier, because his house was a lot bigger and closer to Cheyenne mountain. In an hour Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Janet were coming round to what they thought was just a normal team night at Jack's. Barbeque, talking, laughing and lots and lots of beer. Sam smiled as she felt Jack come up behind her and encircle her waist with his arms. She carried on stirring the marinade she was preparing for the steak.  
"Hey" he mumbled into her shoulder "You nervous?" "A bit" she admitted "but I know they'll understand. They just want us to be happy"  
"As usual, your right" Jack groused goodnaturedly, as he disentangled himself from her "Im going having a quick shower before they get here"  
"Ok" Sam replied.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Exactly an hour later, the doorbell rang and Sam opened it to find all her friends on the doorstep. Only after she opened it and Jack appeared behind her that she realised what she'd done.  
"Well, as Carter's oh-so-kindly opened my door for me, why don't you all come in" he said sarcastically. Daniel just raised his eyebrows and said "Get here early, Sam?"  
Sam answered "Yep, had no work to do" Daniel almost dropped the cake he was carrying.  
"No work to do?" he squawked. Sam ignored him and walked off, to help Jack with the cooking. 'Okay' Daniel thought 'There is so something going on'.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After the barbeque a few hours later, during which much talking and laughing had taken place, Sam and Jack looked at each other and Jack cleared his throat "Now, kids, I have an anouncement to make. Well, not really an anouncement, but ya know what I mean" Teal'c rasied an eyebrow and Sam nudged him, urging him on "The thing is, well..erm...me and ermm... Sam are well..." Jack was finding this much harder than he thought. Sam sighed and shook her head "What's he's trying, very badly, to say is that we're in a relationship" Daniel choked on the beer he was drinking, Janet's eyes went wide, Cassie squealed, and Teal'c, being Teal'c did his usual stoic Jaffa eyebrow raise.  
"What? How?" Daniel spluttered.  
"Well, the thing is Space monkey it's really not that difficult. Y'know, you tell a girl you love her and she's all yours" Jack said dryly.  
Daniel shot Jack a dirty look and said "Ha ha, you're so funny Jack. What i meant is, as i'm sure you know, is the whole regs thing"  
Sam felt she had to step in other wise Jack would have comeback with some kind of sarcastic retort and it would have carried on for hours "General Hammond said it would be okay so long as we didnt act unprofessionally on missions"  
"Well, congratulations you two" Janet said, smiling widely.  
"Yeah, im so happy for you guys" Daniel said, finally getting over the shock.  
"Me too" added Cassie "As am I" was Teal'c's response. Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.  
"Well, now thats sorted how 'bout some cake?" he suggested.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sam had followed Jack in to help him clear the dishes and take out the cake.  
"Well, that went well" Jack smiled.  
"Just like i told you" Sam answered cheekily.  
"Ooooh, your soo gonna regret that!". Jack pulled her into a quick but fiery kiss, before running off with the cake and yelling "No cake for you Major Carter!" Sam ran after him but he unfortunately had longer legs and reached the table first where he put the cake down, turned round and launched himself in a rugby tackle at her. They both landed in a heap on the grass out of breath, laughing and kissing.  
"Get a room! Some of us are trying to eat!" Janet yelled goodnaturedly.  
"Shut up, Doc! Y'know you're only jealous!" he laughed. Janet just stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. Then Jack stood up and offered his hand to Sam, and they went to eat cake.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later, when Janet and Cassie had gone home, Teal'c back to base and Danny was crashed out on the sofa, Sam and Jack were having a quiet moment alone on the roof of Jack's house.  
"God, I'm so happy, Jack" Sam sighed.  
"Well theres one thing i want to do to make to make you happier. Samantha Carter will you marry me?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC!


	3. Lunch

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Later, when Janet and Cassie had gone home, Teal'c back to base and Danny was crashed out on the couch, Sam and Jack were having a quiet moment alone on the roof of Jack's house._

_"God, I'm so happy, Jack" Sam sighed._

_"Well there's one thing I want to do to make to make you happier. Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sam stood there in shock for a few moments until what Jack was saying finally through to her fogged up brain. Then she flung her arms around him and whispered, "Yes," into his ear. Jack kissed her soundly on the lips, his eyes shining with the love he felt for this wonderful woman.

"I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to drop our next little bombshell" Jack said.

"Good! It'll give them time to get over the last one" Sam laughed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next morning, Sam woke up snuggled comfortably in Jack's strong arms. I could so get used to this, she thought. She remembered last night and she smiled widely. She started to get up, intending to go and make some strong coffee for Daniel, who was still asleep on the couch, and some breakfast for her and Jack. However, as she started moving, the strong arms wound round her waist tightened and pulled her back into bed.

"You're not going anywhere" Jack mumbled sleepily. Sam giggled at the sound of his cute, child-like voice.

"I'm going to put some coffee on for us and Daniel."

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Daniel. Remember him? Your best friend, fast asleep in your living room,"

Sam said patiently, a hint of amusement tingeing her voice.

"He's still here?" Jack groaned and turned over.

Sam just rolled her eyes before replying,

"Unless Thor's abducted him in the night, then yes, I'm guessing he's still here. So can I go now?" Sam asked.

"'Spose" The arm around her waist loosened enough for her to get up and put her robe on. Jack rolled back over and fell back to sleep. Sam shook her head and walked down the hall to the kitchen, where she put on the coffee machine. The smell must have woken awakened Daniel up, for ten minutes later he staggered into the kitchen.

Sam grinned at him and said, "Want some coffee, Daniel?"; He just grunted in response. She made a cup each for Daniel, Jack and herself. She took Jack's into their room and put it on the stand next to his bed, before going into the bathroom and getting some painkillers for Daniel. She took them back and plonked plunked them in front of him.

15 Fifteen minutes later, Jack appeared, showered and fully dressed, bringing his empty cup with him and saying, "Morning campers," rather cheerily.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and said,

"Why are you so happy?" before taking a swig of his third cup of coffee.

"Because the most wonderful woman in the world agreed to marry me last night."

For the second time in 24 hours, Daniel choked on what he was drinking, before complaining, "Can't you ever tell me these things when I'm not drinking?"

"Sorry, Danny," Jack replied, not sounding in the least bit sorry.

"Well, congratulations." Daniel had recovered and was now smiling at them both. "I'd better be going, I agreed to be back on base sometime this morning."

"You work too hard Daniel," Jack admonished him. "It'll come back to bite you in the ass one day, when you're old and alone"

"Like you were until very recently," he Daniel replied sweetly, "Especially the old part." And before Jack had the chance to reply with his patented sarcasm, Daniel got up, said goodbye to Sam, and walked out of the house. Jack stood there giving the front door a dirty look, while Sam was trying to stifle her giggles laughter in the back ground.

"What have I told you about giggling, Major?" Jack said, softening and turning to pull Sam close.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Half an hour later, Sam left Jack's house to meet Janet for lunch downtown. She couldn't wait to see Janet's face when she told her about what Jack had asked her! They met in a lovely little café that was just, set back from the hustle and bustle of downtown Colorado Springs, where both Sam and Janet were well known and the food was excellent.

Sam, of course, arrived early and sat in their usual table by the window and until Janet arrived 10 minutes later.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey, Janet!" Sam greeted the other woman with a smile. They sat and chatted and about everything and anything for about 15a few minutes until, when they were almost ready to ordering food, Janet noticed the beautiful sparkling ring on Sam's left hand.

Janet stopped dead in the middle of what she was saying and went demanded,

"Sam, what the hell is that on your hand?!"

Sam just grinned blissfully. "What do you think it is, Janet?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sorry it's taken so long! I've had no internet for weeks!_


	4. Getting On

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Hey Sam."_

"_Hey, Janet!" Sam greeted the other woman with a smile. They sat and chatted about everything and anything for a few minutes until, when they were almost ready to order, Janet noticed the beautiful sparkling ring on Sam's left hand. _

_Janet stopped dead in the middle of what she was saying and demanded, "Sam, what the hell is that on your hand?"_

_Sam just grinned blissfully._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I was going to tell you, I promise!" Sam was still grinning as she tried to explain to her best friend. "Jack proposed last night after you left, but I didn't want to call and wake you.".

"Hmmm, a likely excuse," Janet narrowed her eyes playfully at Sam.

"I'm not lying, I swear! Don't you trust me?" Sam laughed and Janet joined in.

"Congratulations!I'm so happy for you! So, shopping this afternoon?" Janet asked.

"What for? You can't be thinking about my wedding dress already!" Sam answered with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, but I can!" Janet had a very mischievous look on her face.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Four hours later, Sam finally escaped after trying on at least twenty different dresses and deciding on none of them. She was exhausted. Fortunately, it took her only fifteen minutes to drive back to Jack's, where he was waiting with a cold beer and barbequed steaks.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm wiped out," Sam sighed, sinking into a chair on the deck. It was a lovely evening, mid-summer so it wasn't too hot or too cold.

"Janet wore you out?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "All that shopping must be **so** tiring"

"Oh shut up," she said good-naturedly. "I need to go home after dinner."

"Why?"

"In case you've forgotten, we are actually working tomorrow and it may have escaped your keen observational skills, but I have no BDUs at your place."

Jack just raised his eyebrow at her before replying nervously, "Why don't you just bring all your stuff here? It'd make things so much easier."

"Are you asking me to move in with you, Jack O'Neill?"

"Well considering, we're already engaged it would make the most sense, wouldn't it? And you're supposed to be the clever one. Sheesh!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "The next time we get some downtime, I'll move in some of my things," she promised.

"Really?" He grinned at her like a puppy with the promise of a new toy.

"No, I just thought I'd say it," she said sarcastically. "But, now I have to go home. I'll be back in about an hour." She jumped up, kissed him quickly and left him sitting on the deck, nursing his now warm beer.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Sam got home, she grabbed her keys from the side pocket of her coat and walked quickly up to her front door. She picked up the various letters and bills on the door mat, left them on the hall table and went to her room. Sam got a bag out of her wardrobe, put in some clean BDUs, her overnight kit and the small amount of make up she owned. She then checked her answering machine. There were three messages.

"Hey Sam, it's Mark. Just wondering when you're gonna come to see us; the girls are missing their favourite aunt. Give me a call when you get this." The second was from an old school friend and the third was from a telemarketer. She called back her friend and chatted for a few minutes, but skipped calling her brother. She knew if she called him back it would only end in an argument, because Sam knew that she couldn't go to San Diego anytime soon and she didn't want to deal with that right now. Sam picked up her bag, checked to see that everything was secure and left to return to Jack's.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Sam woke up the next morning to the shrill blare of Jack's alarm clock, she groaned. Back to getting our asses kicked every other day, she thought. Then she shook her head and smiled when she realised just how much she sounded like Jack. Her smile got even bigger when he reached across to turn off the alarm and mumbled, "Morning gorgeous," into her shoulder.

"We really need to get up or we're gonna be late," Sam said half-heartedly.

"I know," he answered just as half-heartedly. Sam pushed herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower."

"Want to share?" Jack was leering at her from the bed.

"Then we really **would** be late!" Sam waggled her eyebrows at Jack in a classic O'Neill manner.

"All right, I'll go make breakfast for us," Jack said with a mock-hurt look on his face as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and Sam went for her shower.

Half an hour later, they were in Jack's truck on their way to the SGC. When both jumped out of Jack's truck, the SFs on duty gave them a strange look, especially when Jack half-bowed to let her through first saying, "Ladies first." Sam laughed and shook her head, loving this playful side of him. When they got in the elevator, Sam said, "You do know that your little diplay is gonna be all over that base by lunch time."

"Yeah," Jack answered, "But to be honest, I don't really care."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Over the next few months, Sam and Jack spent all of their spare time organising the wedding, with huge amounts of help from Janet, Daniel,, Teal'c and Cassie. They settled into a familiar routine, going off-world together. They had a review every couple of weeks with General Hammond to check that their behaviour was indeed still professional. They passed every review. Then, two weeks before they were supposed to be married, on their final off-world mission before the wedding, something went wrong. Very wrong.


	5. Missions

_Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I know you all hate them! I'll try not to do it as much, I promise! Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate you taking the time to do it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Over the next few months, Sam and Jack spent all of their spare time organising the wedding, with huge amounts of help from Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie. They settled into a familiar routine, going off-world together. They had a review every couple of weeks with General Hammond to check that their behaviour was indeed still professional. They passed every review. Then, two weeks before they were supposed to be married, on their final off-world mission before the wedding, something went wrong. Very wrong._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was just a standard mission. SG1 left the gate room at 1400 hours.

"Alright SG1, you have a go. Radio in every 24 hours" General Hammond said from the control room.

"Move out campers" Jack ordered his team. They stepped through the wormhole as one, all four team members in a line. They were met by a three people who looked very similar to business men back on Earth. They were wearing dark suits with silver shirts and ties and silver bowler-like hats. The strange thing was they all looked exactly the same. Kinda like Smith in the Matrix, actually.

"Howdy folks" Jack smiled at the natives as they appeared to be friendly and, for once, weren't pointing weapons at them.

"We are peaceful explorers from Earth and mean you no harm" Daniel started his standard greeting.

"We know who you are and where you are from" The aliens spoke English, without a trace of an accent, which made them sound, well, creepy. The fact they all said it at exactly the same time didn't help either.

Jack raised his eyebrow at their comment. "Ya do huh? Well that's strange"

"We have heard of your deeds. Please come and eat with us. We will talk". Again they spoke in unison. Daniel looked pleadingly at Jack. Jack sighed at said "Sure, why not?" He knew he was going to regret it. There was just something suspicious about them.

They followed some distance behind the strange, almost-robotic like aliens.

"Carter, is it just me or do these people seem a little, well, freaky?" Jack asked under his breath

"No, you're right. The whole time they spoke the facial expressions didn't change. It's unnerving sir"

"I agree with Major Carter's assessment O'Neill" Teal'c also spoke quietly.

"Come on guys, give them a chance" Daniel begged "They could become powerful new allies" Then Daniel turned round and saw an entire army of the aliens, exact replicas of the three who were with them, with strange pointy sticks aimed their way. They didn't look nice. "Then again maybe not." Daniel sighed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack was the first to speak up.

"Erm guys, is there anythin' you wanna tell us?" He shifted nervously, scanning the crowd. All three aliens turned back towards SG1.

"You will pay for what you have done to our Gods. You have killed more Go'auld in the last seven years than any other species has in the hundred before that. You will pay" When they spoke this time the whole army joined in. The noise was bordering on deafening. Jack had given up hope when he heard the words 'Gods'. Daniel, however, hadn't.

"The Go'auld are an evil and vindictive people. They are not Gods"

"They care for us and have given us everything we have today" Sam winced when they spoke again.

"Whoa, can we just talk to one of you" One of the ones who had previously leading SG1 stepped forward.

"Okay first who the hell are you?"

"We are the Kelanians. Drop your weapons or we will kill you". Jack scanned the crowd once again and saw they had no choice. He motioned to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c to lower their weapons at the same time as he was doing.

They were immediately surrounded by ten or twelve of the Kelanians and prodded with the shiny silver sticks. They gave off what was similar to and electric charge and Sam guessed the fired in a similar way to a zat'nik'atel.

"You will come this way. You will be punished for what you have done" And with that they were pushed, poked and prodded to a large silver building.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They were put into separate cells with what seemed like nothing in between them except a slight shimmering of the air. Daniel was at one end with Teal'c next to him then Sam then Jack. Glass doors were slid in front of them with some kind of metal walls behind them. However, the cells, fortunately, weren't soundproof so they could talk.

"Everyone ok?" Jack shouted, so Daniel could hear.

"Yes sir"

"Indeed O'Neill"

"Never better Jack"

"Daniel, have we ever heard of these people before?"

"Nope. I thought they must be humans who the Go'auld have forgotten about and therefore they believe that the Go'auld are kind to them" Jack snorted

"So they're being totally fooled then?"

"Apparently"

"And I don't suppose you can talk us out of it?"

"I seriously doubt it"

"Remind me never to let you do this again" Jack's head slipped into his hands with his elbows resting on his knees.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sorry its such a short chapter, I'm trying to get more time to write! Please, please review!_


	6. Pain

"_So they're being totally fooled then?"_

"_Apparently"_

"_And I don't suppose you can talk us out of it?"_

"_I seriously doubt it" _

"_Remind me never to let you do this again" Jack's head slipped into his hands with his elbows resting on his knees._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Two hours later they were still sat there, on the cold floor of their cells. Jack was bored senseless and had long since given up trying to think of a way out of there. He had tried every way possible. The cell was just totally, completely secure.

Sam was in a similar situation as were Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel's mind was now full of the awful things they could inflict on him, as the Kelanians seemed to be a more technologically advanced culture. He was also trying to think of a way to talk himself and his team out of this awful place. Suddenly they were plunged into darkness.

"Okay who put out the lights?" Jack demanded, his head snapping up.

"I do not know, O'Neill" Teal'c was becoming increasingly worried about these people. They appeared angry and yet no sign of violence had been shown towards them.

Half an hour later two Kelanians appeared at Sam's cell door, seemingly from nowhere. It was almost like an Asguard transporter.

"You. Come with us" Again they spoke in unison. Jack jumped up in the dark when he heard there voices, and when he squinted he could just make them outside Sam's cell.

"You're not taking her anywhere" Jack said defiantly "I'm the leader of this team. Take me instead. I order them to do these terrible things you've been talking about. Punish me. Let them go"

"No. They have free will. They do not have to follow your orders especially the Jaffa and the bespectacled one. She will come with us" Sam rose slowly from the floor and walked towards the aliens. She looked back; leaving one last lingering glance with Jack then was pushed roughly away and marched down the corridor and out of the smooth metal door.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

About 2 hours later, Teal'c guessed, as all their equipment had been removed upon their capture, Major Carter was brought back. Her face was bloodied and bruised, her uniform torn and stained. Her eyes were glazed over and though she seemed to be conscious, she was seeing nothing. Teal'c felt and pang of anger and regret at the sight of her.

"MajorCarter" He whispered as she was dragged past "What has happened?"

She didn't answer, merely looked at him and carried on.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" Jack yelled at the men carrying Sam, as they chucked her in her cell. They ignored him and left the building.

"Sam, Sam honey are you okay?" Jack said through his cell into hers. When she didn't reply, he became more insistent "Sam, talk to me please!" She still didn't reply.

"Major Carter, I need to know the seriousness of your injuries. That's and order!" Jack almost-yelled in his best command voice. Whereas before she had been lying on her side facing him where she had been thrown, she now rolled over. Now Jack was seriously worried about her. She would never ignore an order. He sat on the floor as close to her as he could get and just watched.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A long while later, their first food and water came. Daniel swore it tasted exactly like their MRE's and God only knew if what they were drinking was safe. Probably, Daniel thought bitterly, they want to keep us alive to torture us, obviously. He shook his head when he realised what he was thinking. Though Teal'c and Daniel were half-heartedly eating theirs, Jack was still sat staring at Sam and Sam was just....not doing anything, and hadn't since she came back.

"Jack? You gotta eat something"

"I'm not hungry Daniel"

"Jack..."

"Daniel, just leave it" Jack said angrily. Daniel sat back down on the cold, hard floor of his cell, wondering if Jack would stay like that. Then just as suddenly as before the building was again plunged into darkness. This time no one said anything.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sam couldn't face him, knew if she looked at him her military façade would break and it'd hurt him more than her. And she couldn't do that. Not to him.

It hurt more than anything she had ever experienced before. The machine she had been attached to had lacerated her arms, legs and torso, the pain was immense. She knew Jack would want to know why they had chosen her, and she couldn't tell him.

"_Major Carter. You have been chosen to bear all the punishment for your team. You are the glue that holds them together. You are the most important to each of them. Without you they are nothing" they had recited._

And she'd argued and told them they all loved each other equally. In a way she was glad no one else had to suffer. They wouldn't understand why though because she could never tell them. Because the only way they were going to be released was if she died.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The lights came back on about six hours later. Daniel had now figured that this was the Kelanians day and night. He noticed Sam still hadn't moved, or eaten and neither had Jack. However, Jack did now seem to be asleep which was good.

"Sam?" Daniel called softly "Sam? Please listen to me, you need to eat and drink otherwise you'll never be able to fight off infections or disease from this place"

"I can't Daniel" At first Daniel thought he was imagining it, her voice was so soft.

"You have to. I'm not going to let you give up." Jack had been awoken by Daniel and now he too tried to persuade Sam. Slowly she started to inch forward, and used the wall to help her pull herself upright. She let out a small groan and bit down onto her lip as the pain became almost too much for her. Then she grabbed the water in shaky hands and raised it to her lips. There was a collective sigh of relief from all three male members of SG1.

Then there was a hiss as the metal sliding doors at the end of the cell block opened again and two Kelanians marched in, headed for Sam's cell.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He he, I know another cliffhanger! Hope your all liking the story! Thanks for reviews, much appreciated._


	7. Interlude

_A/N sorry its taken so long, been busy with exams:( and stupid school stuff like that. Anyway, you don't want my excuses you want the fic! So here it is…_

_PS Please review!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Hammond was pacing. Again. SG1 were almost 48 hours past their scheduled radio contact. He had long ago given up the pretense of doing paper work, as every other thing he read said 'Carter' or 'Jackson' and he was writing things like MIA on every sheet of paper.

After a few times of doing this, and his ensuing deep heartfelt sighs, Walter had come in to check everything was okay.

Hammond had snapped "Well, can you think of any reason I shouldn't be?!" then sighed again.

He made a decision.

Hammond left his office and marched down to the gate room.

"Siler, have a MALP ready to go. Walter when it's ready dial up P4X-521 and send it through. Call me when it's done."

"Yes sir" Siler and Walter chorused. General Hammond walked back up to his office and sank back into his chair. Why did they always have to do this to him, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Walter called him and told him they were ready. He walked as quick as he could, without it actually looking like he was running.

"We're receiving MALP telemetry sir" Walter informed him.

"And?"

"There appears to be no forms of hostile life sir. Just seems like a lot of trees."

"Thank you" He then leant over to the microphone of the desk and announced  
"SG3 and 7 to the briefing room immediately"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gentlemen, as I'm sure you know by now, SG1 have missed their scheduled radio contact"

"I want you to go and find out where they are and why they didn't check in. Nothing else. Do I make myself clear?" Hammond looked round the room.

"Yes sir" They answered.

"You leave in an hour"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry, again I know its short but thought we'd better find out what was happening at the SGC. Thanks for all you reviews!_


	8. The Truth Is Revealed

_Thanks to a plea from feb04 i have quickly posted the next chapter. I'm trying to write as quick as i can!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Again they took her and again she came back despondent and beaten. Jack had tried everything to get them to listen. He had yelled, negotiated, bargained, hell he'd even pleaded. Daniel and Teal'c had joined in but they either completely ignored them or shot at them with the pointy stick things. This was there routine for the next couple of days. Just as they got Sam talking and eating again, she was taken. Jack was still hopeful that there would be a rescue mission from the SGC. After all they had totally missed the last scheduled contact by more than 2 days by Jack's estimate. He just hoped it would be soon.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sam was in more pain than she could have ever imagined. What had happened the first time was nothing compared to this. There were deep, infected cuts across her arms, legs and torso. Her lip was split and her wrist and three fingers were broken on her right arm.

And still she hadn't told her team just what she was going through. She couldn't. If she died, Jack would always blame himself, more than Daniel and Teal'c. So she wasn't going to tell them.

"Sam?"

"Jack?" Sam croaked.

"Why do they keep doing this to you? Why not me? Or Daniel or Teal'c?" he asked with a pained expression on his face.

"I don't know" Sam lied. God, she hated lying to him and she was sure he could tell.

"You sure?" Jack asked doubtfully. Yep, he could tell.

"Don't you trust me?" she played a guilt card hoping, it would make him drop it.

"Course I do Sam. I just...don't understand why they're picking on you" Jack wanted to touch her, to hold her, comfort her so much. She just smiled weakly at him.

"I'll be okay"

"Next time they come back with food, we'll try to escape okay? We can help you back to the gate"

"No! If they catch you, it'll just be ten times worse. Please Jack" Sam pleaded with him. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to convince him, as the guards came to take her away again. Funny thing was they didn't even look like guards. More like businessmen, with their smart suits. Sam groaned and pushed herself upright, trying desperately not to move her arm.

"Why do you keep doing this huh? Why her?" Jack yelled at them "Take me. I'm the leader of SG1, I deserve the punishment"

"So she has not told you? She is stronger than we anticipated" Again they spoke in perfect unison.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Perhaps, she does not wish to inflict this on her friends"

"We do not understand what you are saying" Teal'c said calmly.

"She has been chosen to bear all your sins against our Gods, the Go'auld. Without her, your team would be nothing, and there would be no threat to the Gods. When she dies, you will be set free." They explained it all so logically, and calmly, like explaining a trip to go and get a takeaway.

Silent tears started streaming down Sam's face. They knew now, there was no point in hiding her pain. They would hate her for lying.

Jack slumped to the floor, while Teal'c stood glaring at the two guards and Daniels head fell into his hands. While this new, horrifying knowledge was sinking in Sam was dragged away, and when she looked over her shoulder, only Teal'c's brown eyes would meet her blue ones. They were full of confusion, and hurt. That broke Sam more than months of torture ever could.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jacks thoughts were in a mess. Why wouldn't she tell them? Didn't she trust them? Or was it simply because she was too damn unselfish? Except now they knew. Now he knew. His fiancé was dieing because of him. It was all his fault.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sam was dreading having too face them all again. She could tell though, that she wouldn't last much longer. Then they could go home. Away from these sadistic, crazed aliens. God only knew what they were doing to her. There was still the machine, but it had been altered in some way. Now when she was secured to it, nothing was externally hurt. But there was a beam, not unlike the Go'auld hand device except that it ran up and down her body. And God, it hurt.

When she was thrown unceremoniously back into her cell, between Jack and Daniel, she curled up in a ball, trying to will away the pain.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked, pain and hurt evident in his voice. Sam sighed.

"I know you too well. All of you. You'd feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault. I didn't want you to have to live with that if I died"  
"You are not going die. Understand? That is an order Major Carter, one you better damn well follow"

"Sir… Jack… I'll try" Sam wasn't going to tell him just how bad she was feeling.

"The SGC will no doubt send people to find out what has happened to us MajorCarter"

"Yeah, you're right Teal'c. I'm sure they'll be here soon" She managed a weak smile "But right now, I'm exhausted" Sam settled back down and closed her eyes, hoping that a team from the SGC would miraculously appear while she was sleeping. Huh, she thought, some hope.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	9. Hope

_A/N wa-hey exams are over! more time to write :) anyway on with the fic....._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Jack awoke the next morning, he saw Sam was still fast asleep in the next cell.

Suddenly Daniel said "How'd you think she really is Jack?"

Jack sighed. "Not good, Daniel, not good at all"

"MajorCarter is a strong woman, O'Neill. I do not doubt she will do everything she can do get out of this place alive. After all, in 9 days it is your wedding. She would not want to miss that" Teal'c said reassuringly.

Oh God. As weird as it might seem he'd forgotten all about his wedding, in the apparently 5 days they'd been here. He'd trust T on that one.

Under his breath he whispered "Come on Sam. Fight for me" and God he hoped she heard him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

SG-3 and 5 reported back to General Hammond 5 hours after leaving the SGC via the MALP.

"Sir, they quite freely admit they have SG-1. But there's no way in hell we can overpower them. They're like clones sir. Thousands of them." Colonel Reynolds, the leader of SG- 3 reported back

"Who are these people?" Hammond asked.

"They're called the Kelanians sir. Unsurprisingly they think the Go'auld are Gods and because SG-1 are who they are, they've apparently been taken for 'appropriate punishment'"

"What does that mean Colonel?" Hammond asked sharply.

"I'm not too sure to be honest sir"

"Come home Colonel, we can discuss it properly here"

"Yes sir"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They waited all day and no-one came. Still Sam slept and yet, no one came to take her.

"Daniel, not that I'm complaining, but why haven't they taken Carter?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea, Jack. I'm not clairvoyant" Daniel snapped, then immediately regretted it. "Sorry, I'm just worried"

"I know Danny, so am I. Is T still Kel'no'reeming?"

"Yep"

Next time their food came, one of the guards gestured to Jack. He stood up and walked slowly towards the clear door to his cell.

"I do not believe in what my people are doing to you. Tell your woman to hold on. Men from your planet came looking for you today, and that is why she has been left. They have returned to your planet now but I talked to one before I left. He was confident they would be back. Tell her to be strong" He muttered under his breath, and then walked off as if all he had been doing was giving food to a prisoner.

Jack felt hope surge inside him. They'd be out of here soon. Daniel and Teal'c were both looking at him quizzically.

"Some people from the SGC were here today"

"And we're still here because…"

"They had to go home, there's obviously too many people to be overpowered by 1 SG team"

"But this is good right? Coz we can get Sam home before y'know…"

"God, I hope so" Jack sighed and continued to watch.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sam felt strange when she woke up. Her head was spinning and her stomach churning. She tried to sit up and immediately threw up.

"Sam, you okay?" Daniel asked concern in his voice.

"Carter, Sam" Jack had been woken by the noise of her being sick.

"MajorCarter are you not well?"

"I'll be fine in a sec guys" She waved her hand vaguely at them. Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Daniel and Jack both shook their heads.

Unfortunately the whole quick moving thing, to prevent her throwing up on her self, had sent a whole new wave of pain that had just caught up with her.

"Ahh crap" she muttered under her breath, trying not to let any of them know there was something up.

"Sam, what's up?" Damn Jack and his military training.

"It's nothing, I'm okay" she gritted her teeth and didn't try and move again.

"Look at me" Jack commanded

"I can't"

"What?"

"I can't! It hurts too damn much okay?" silent tears fell down her cheeks. She hated admitting weakness to any of them. Her fiancé, the man she was marrying was the one she couldn't bear to see as weak.

"Oh Sam" He watched as she lay there in a crumpled heap, tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Colonel is there anyway of getting SG-1 out of there?" Hammond asked the leader of SG-3.

"Short of a full scale military attack, no sir. We could try sending SG-7 to negotiate, but to be honest sir I can't see it working"

Hammond sighed. Why was it always SG-1?

"All right Colonel, take SG-7 and give it a try. Report back to me every 12 hours. You leave tomorrow"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N Please please please review! I'm not beyond begging y'know!_


	10. Thor's Input

_A/N Sorry it's taken so long, I've been away for the weekend! Thank you so much for the reviews!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

General Hammond watched SG-3 and7 leave for the Kelanian planet. As soon as the gate shut down he ordered Walter to contact the Tok'ra and Asguard and find out anythin they could about these people and if they could help defeat them and rescue SG-1.

Four hours later Thor beamed into his office.

"General Hammond. It is good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too, Thor. I just wish it was under better circumstances.'

"As do I."

"Can you help us?"

"I believe so. The Asguard have recently developed a new technology which enables us to temporarily freeze time. Only those wearing a special patch can move inside the frozen time. I believe if correctly applied, on the planet where SG1 are being held captive, there should be enough time to get SG-1 out. Unfortunately the freeze only lasts for 90 seconds so we would have to beam your other team straight into the complex where SG-1 are being held." Thor informed the General.

"Would 90 seconds be enough time?"

"I believe so. We can locate O'Neill as we still have a copy of his DNA and can scan for it. Major Carter, Dr Jackson and Teal'c are sure not to be far away"

"How long will it take to reach the planet by ship?"

"3 earth days"

"I'll recall SG-3 immediately and SG-7 are on downtime" He had already picked up the phone.

"I will be back in 6 of your Earth hours"

"Thank you Thor" Hammond said sincerely, covering the mouthpiece with his hand. Thor simply nodded his head and beamed up seconds later.

"Sergeant, dial P4X-521 and recall SG-3 and 7…"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Exactly 6 hours later, having been debriefed (negotiations weren't going well) and briefed, SG-3 and 5 were stood in the gate room, waiting for Thor to beam them up.

He appeared only seconds later.

"Bring them home, Colonel. God speed" General Hammond said, watching them shimmer out of the gate room. He stood and stared at the spot where they had been stood, realised what he was doing, shook his head and walked out of the gate room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sam had tried eating again, a couple of hours after crumbling in front of Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. She picked at her food at could feel Jacks eyes burning into to her from her left.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Sam grumbled.

"Sorry" She turned her head, painfully, to look at him. He didn't look sorry. At all.

"No, you're not" she accused him. He just shrugged.

"How ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine" was the automatic response. He quirked his eyebrow.

She managed a weak smile. "I'll be okay. So long as they get here soon, I'll be okay"

You have no idea how much I want to believe that Sam, Jack thought.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sorry, short but seemed an appropriate place! Please review, you have no idea how much it motivates me to write._


	11. Losses

_A/N I'm so unbelievably sorry this has taken so long. I've been quite ill recently and have been banned from working on anything AT all. I hope you all understand, hopefully I am better now! Thank you to all of you who are still reading._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

SG-3 were waiting. Nervously waiting. They had been through the plan several times already, and they all could recite it. All knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

And now they had to wait.

At last their time came. Colonel Reynolds checked one final time that his time had the correct equipment. All his team wore the special patch and he and his 2IC had communication devices to call Thor after they, hopefully, successfully freed SG-1.

"Alright Thor, whenever you're ready" Reynolds shouted. Thor bowed and activated the time-freezing technology. SG-3 saw a sudden glow engulf the planet and then Thor activated the transporter.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

SG-3 had transported directly into the cell block where SG-1 where being held. Thor had easily located O'Neill. As soon as they beamed in all four members of SG-3 moved swiftly toward the cells. Then the plan started to go wrong. They seemed to be no locks for the cells, only slabs of metal attached to the wall outside.

'They must be DNA scanners' Reynolds thought. He grabbed the nearest guards hand and slammed it onto the metal pad. The door slid open into Colonel O'Neill's cell. Reynolds ran in, grabbed him and pulled him out of the cell. When he turned he saw his team copying his previous actions. Unfortunately there was only one guard and so the going was slow.

"Sir, Dr Jackson's cell won't open" his 2IC shouted.

"Move onto Teal'c's" Reynolds hollered back. He hit his communicator.

"Thor, Dr Jackson's cell won't open. Can you transport him from inside it?"

"I cannot, the shielding is too great, but I may be able to open the door. Please wait" Colonel Reynolds look at his watch. 30 seconds left. The door slid open and they were finally able to pull Dr Jackson out. Then, for a reason he did not know, the guards started moving again. As soon as they realized what was happening, they shot randomly at anything.

"Thor, get us out of here!" Reynolds yelled into his communicator.

"Reynolds?" O'Neill asked confused. He didn't reply, just watched helplessly as a guard fired at Daniel. O'Neill followed his gaze and screamed "Daniel!" He made to dive in front of him but it was too late. As Daniel collapsed on the floor all eight people were beamed up, away from the danger.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As soon as they reached Thor's ship, Jack ran to Daniel. He had a huge burn mark on the center of his chest, and didn't appear to be breathing.

"Daniel, wake up!" Jack looked appealingly at Thor, who looked back his eyes full of sadness.

"I am sorry O'Neill. There is nothing that can be done"

"NO! There has to be something" Jack said full of desperation. Teal'c put a restraining hand on his shoulder, he himself greatly saddened at loss of his friend.

"O'Neill, Dr Jackson was dead before you left the prison. I am truly sorry, but there is nothing to be done. I will go and tend to Major Carter" Thor said softly.

Jack collapsed onto the floor, beside the body of his best friend.

"Why him Teal'c? Why him?"

"That I cannot answer O'Neill, but you must remain strong for Major Carter. She also is injured" Teal'c was hurting greatly and wanted nothing more than too act exactly as O'Neill was doing, yet felt the need to remind him of his fiancée's wellbeing. It seemed cruel and cold hearted, swapping one for another, and yet that was not was Teal'c was doing. He was, in fact motivating O'Neill to keep living, to stay strong, because without MajorCarter, Teal'c knew O'Neill would see no reason too. A single tear slipped down Teal'c's face.

"Goodbye, my brother" he whispered.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Please, please review_


	12. Miracles

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Responses to them all at the end._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Just as Teal'c was rising to check on Major Carter, he noticed Daniel's hand twitch. Ever so slightly. Teal'c paused, thinking it was a hallucination, his mind playing tricks on him.

Then he saw it again.

"Thor!" he yelled.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jack had just settled himself by the biopod that Thor had placed Sam in when he heard Teal'c yell. He jumped up, knowing Sam was okay for the minute, wiped the few stray tears from his face, and ran over to Teal'c. He crouched down by the side of his friend.

"What is it?"

"DanielJackson moved"

Jack started. "You sure"

"I am positive"

"But he's dead" Jack said bluntly. He couldn't cope with being told his friend was dead and apparently moving.

"Daniel Jackson is indeed alive. I do not understand why"

A small smile grew on Jack's face.

"He always had a bad habit of coming back. Kinda like a boomerang" Daniel's body disappeared from the cold, hard floor in front of them and reappeared in a pod next to Sam's.

"It is not certain Daniel Jackson will survive, O'Neill" Thor warned him.

"I know" Thor's warnings were starting to grate on Jack.

"Neither is it certain Major Carter..."

"I KNOW!" Jack exploded "I know" he continued more calmly "but at least they are both actually alive"

"DanielJackson and MajorCarter are both resilient" Teal'c added.

"They sure are" Jack said fondly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Four hours later, after bunking down with SG-3 after Teal'c had practically ordered him to, he rose, grabbed a ration bar and went to take his place by the side of his friends.

"There has been no change in either's condition" Teal'c informed him. Though Jack had hoped, stupidly, that they would both miraculously have recovered while he was sleeping, he was glad neither had gotten any worse.

"Thanks buddy" Jack sighed. Teal'c bowed his head slightly and rose, leaving Jack to watch.

About 2 hours later, Sam stirred. The pain was better, she noticed. Then she saw she wasn't in her cell and started trying to sit up. Jack was there instantly.

"Hey, stay still, its okay. Thor saved us. Again" Sam immediately relaxed at the comforting sound of his voice. She turned her head to look at him and saw Daniel next to her.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"He…um sorta… got shot and died. Again. He's okay now, though "Jack quickly reassured her, seeing the stricken look on Sam's face "He's getting way to good at this coming-back-from-the-dead thing" A small smile appeared on her face as she sunk back into unconsciousness.

Everything was going to be okay, Jack knew.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Thor came to check on Daniel and Sam half an hour later.

"How long until we get to Earth?" Jack asked him.

"Two more days, O'Neill"

And that put it exactly two days before his wedding. He glanced over at his sleeping fiancée. Looked like that wasn't going to go quite as planned.

Well, that sucked.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Review Responses_

_SG1-Fanfic: Thank you:) Maybe there is…..!!_

_feb04: thank you and miracles do happen!_

_Janissima: Hope you like it!_

_Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you._

_Sarah: thanks and no, guess he's not! :P_

_StarGazer89 : Thank you so much! Its one of the nicest reviews I've gotten._

_Just a couple more chapters in this story I think! Please review!_


	13. Home

_A/N Sorry this has taken so long. RL intervened, with exams and coursework . Nearly there now!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Thor was true to his word. Exactly two days later Jack was back in the SGC infirmary, being poked, prodded and injected by that loveable Dr Frasier.

"Boy, its good to be back" He muttered.

"Well, sir you seem to be in perfect health"

"Can I go see Carter and Danny?" Jack pleaded.

Janet smiled. She was surprised he had lasted this long. "Only for a couple of minutes. They need their rest"

Jack grinned broadly and jumped up off the infirmary bed he had been sat on.

Sam was asleep but Daniel had apparently woken up. It was the first time since he…died.

"Hey Jack" Daniel greeted him softly.

"Hey Danny. How're ya feeling?"

"Sore, actually. How's Sam?"

"She's okay. Slowly getting better. Doc Frasier said she might even be ready for Saturday, thanks to those lovely pod-things. At least she didn't die on us again" Jack glared at Daniel.

"I died? Again?"

"Yeh-huh. Even Thor had given up. Then, God only knows how, you just started breathing again."

"Wow. I really have to stop doing that." Daniel's words were getting fainter, and Jack could tell he was tired. He turned to walk away when he heard Daniel whisper "I'll be ready on Saturday too"

Jack smiled, and headed to Hammonds office.

This'd be a hell of a debriefing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

4 hours later, Jack and Teal'c had finally finished.

"Go home, Jack" the General had instructed them. Unsurprisingly, both Jack and Teal'c had not gone home at all. They were now sat in the infirmary, annoying Janet's nurses and watching their friends. When either woke up, they would talk and laugh until whoever it was fell back asleep. Eventually, Jack fell asleep too.

When he woke up, the next morning, he noticed immediately that Sam wasn't in her bed.

"Teal'c where is she?"

"MajorCarter has gone to the women's locker room. To shower I believe" Teal'c stated calmly. Jack visibly relaxed.

"How's Daniel?"

"He is well. He is merely sleeping. Dr Frasier believes if he is careful then he will be ready for your wedding tomorrow."

"Yes!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In the locker room, Sam had just got out of the shower. The cuts on her legs and torso were healing well. The bruises covering her body were also becoming less visible but would unfortunately still be visible tomorrow. Sam was just lucky she had a long dress to cover her legs. Her lip was no longer swollen, and with some make-up she was sure she could cover that black eye. All in all, she was incredibly lucky, not just to be alive but to have healed so well, so quickly. She smiled suddenly thinking, this time tomorrow, I'll be getting ready to marry Jack O'Neill.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Only one more chapter after this one! Please review!_


	14. Finally

"OhmyGod.OhmyGod" It was Saturday morning. The morning of Sam's wedding.

"Sam, calm down and sit down so I can do your hair!" Tracy, her ever-patient hairdresser said.

"But I'm never going to be ready! I've only got another two hours!"

"And you will be ready" Janet said with a mouth full of hair grips. She was in the middle of twisting Cassie's hair back.

"She's right Sam, provided you stay still long enough, I'll have done in half an hour which will give you plenty of time to do your make up to cover that eye and get dressed" Tracy explained. Now it had been logically explained to her, Sam felt much calmer.

"Okay, you're right" Sam said, taking deep breaths.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Exactly two hours later Jack was stood in front of a room full of people he didn't know, waiting for Sam to walk down the aisle. General Hammond was giving her away because Jacob couldn't make it, and Teal'c and Daniel were being the best men. Though Daniel was pale and his chest still hurt, he had begged Janet to let him come anyway, and she agreed. She'd always had a soft spot for him.

Then the music started playing and Cassie walked down first on Teal'c's arm, then Janet was next, on Daniel's arm. But then...

…then came Sam. Jack felt his eyes widen and his mouth open. Allright, close your mouth now Jack, he thought. Her hair was twisted and curled back from her face, with random curls framing her face. Her dress made her look amazing, covering all evidence that two days ago she was close to death, and her simple silver necklace finished it off. He heard a snort of quiet laughter off to his left and recognized it as Cassie. He couldn't look away from Sam though as she walked down the aisle. She was breathtaking.

When she reached Jack, General Hammond gave her a fatherly hug and whispered "You look beautiful, Sam" in her ear.

She whispered "Thank you. None of this would be happening without you" back. Then she turned to face Jack. God he looked so handsome. In his traditional tuxedo and the distinguished grey in his hair. I am the luckiest woman in the world, she thought.

And then Jack took her hand and the ceremony began.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

It went past in a blur. After what seemed like only minutes she heard the priest say "You may kiss the bride" and felt Jack leaning over kissing her lightly on the lips. Everyone cheered and then they headed for the reception.

Jack had chosen the venue, and had promised Sam she would love it. He was, of course, right.

It was a picturesque restaurant just outside Colorado Springs. It had ivy covering the outside walls and roses growing just in front of it. As the weather was beautiful, the reception had been set up outside under a white marquee. There was a perfect view of the sun setting and Sam couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

"Jack" she breathed "this is perfect"

"Told you" he said with a cocky grin on his face

"Shut up" she said laughing. She had never been this happy before in her life.

"I just wish...I just wish Jacob was here. He would have wanted to see you looking so beautiful" Jack said wistfully.

"I know, me too" Sam, her eyes shining, took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently "Come on, we've gotta go cut the cake"

After cutting the cake, it was time for the first dance. When Ronan Keating's 'When you say nothing at all' came on Janet couldn't think of a more appropriate song for his two friends.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may, I can never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never

leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where

ever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Try as they may, they can never define

What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never

leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where

ever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never

leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where

ever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

The day came to end too soon for Sam and Jack. When there was only Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cass and General Hammond left Jack picked Sam up and carried her out into the car before whisking her away on their honeymoon. It was to Jack's favourite place in the world. His cabin.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

When they got there Jack realized how lucky he had been. Sam could've died and today, today would have been one of the worst he had ever had. He had just married the woman of his dreams and now he had to show her just how much he appreciated her.

"I think, Mrs O'Neill, that we should retire to the bedroom"

Sam just shot him a wicked smile.

The End

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well guys, thats it! all done! Thank you so so much for all your reviews! Please review!!!


End file.
